


I Promise

by SaraTheKhaleesi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cute babies, Established Relationship, F/M, Love Confessions, NSFW, One Shot, Post-Calamity, Sadness, Secret Relationship, Smut, Vaginal Sex, im not sorry, oh fuck why did i write this, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraTheKhaleesi/pseuds/SaraTheKhaleesi
Summary: “What now, your grace?”He tilted his head, waiting for his Queen’s response. She parted her lips and leaned into him, her bare chest brushing against his. The top of her thigh went between his legs and was graced with the feeling ofhim, already aching with want against her pale flesh. Link closed his eyes, waiting to feel her soft lips press against his, but was instead just met with her breath. Her musical voice danced past and vibrated against his open mouth, causing his own breath to hitch and a strong feeling of voracity to envelope him.“Love me.”-------------------------------Because there's not enough zelink smut on this site. Enjoy.





	I Promise

 

_“Take off your clothes.”_

 

Zelda, The Queen of Hyrule, sun kissed hair spilling over her shoulders and forest eyes deep with desire, sat regally in her chamber armchair. Her silky legs draped over one another, while her electric blue robe tumbled over her body, giving her a sultry and provocative look that would make any man quiver.

 

But not this man.

 

Link, the Hero of Hyrule. The one who defeated the Calamity. The one who helped her restore peace to her broken Kingdom. The one who gave his _life_ for her—Her appointed Knight—Her _Hero_ —

 

Her lover.

 

The blond-haired Knight stood in front of his Queen, sapphire eyes drinking in the delectable sight that was given to him. Outside, the sun had begun to set, causing the rich rays to slice through the bedchamber window, drowning the two lovers in gold. This was not the first time he had found himself graced with this situation. Their _‘relationship’_ had been going on for months now. Kissing quickly in between council meetings, making love in her study—hoping that no one was around to hear their moans of pleasure….

 

The Calamity had fallen all of three years ago, and since then the Castle and most of Hyrule had been rebuilt. Granted there was still plenty of work to be done, and the ancient Kingdom would never be _exactly_ the same, but it was tremendous progress. Link and Zelda had worked so hard over the past few years, making sure all of the races were getting along nicely. Making sure that all of the Divine Beast were working properly. They had grown close, over their escapades. Zelda called it, _‘making up for lost time’,_  but it wasn’t until she had been crowned Queen, for this relationship of secrecy to be born.

 

What a _scandal,_  if anyone were to find out that the Queen of Hyrule was being pleasured ( _more than once a day_ ) by the Hero himself! The gossip mongers would have a field day if the Queen and her Hero’s secret activities would to somehow find its way into their ears. And of course, they had to hide it. He was her Knight after all, and she the Queen. Their relationship would most definitely be frowned upon, and Link would more then likely have to take leave from the Capital.

 

Zelda didn’t mind. In fact, she found the secrecy to be quite the turn on. There was just something about fooling around behind the council's back that was _so_ exhilarating. Making love in the most indecent spaces, Kissing around corners, Link being forced to climb out her chamber window in an attempt to not be seen...She loved it….

 

_She loved him._

 

And as long as they were together, then that was all that mattered to the Monarch of Hyrule.

 

So here they stood, in her chambers once again, about to do what they do best. About to love like no other. Zelda begun to twirl her hair in between her dainty fingers. Delicately twisting the honey strands slowly, while her alluring eyes bore into her darling Hero. She noticed then, that something was off. Usually by now, he would have already striped and graced his way over to her, eyes hungry and intoxicating. But tonight, he was motionless. Standing in front of her, with arms crossed over his chest and eyes filled with—worry? Or was it _hurt_?

 

“How long can this go on for?” he asked, voice low and husky.

 

Zelda tilted her head to the side, expression softening slightly but still keeping the look of arousal. “What do you mean?”

 

“This. _Us._  How long will this last?” His question was simple, but there was a deeper meaning behind it. Something else was definitely going on…

 

Zelda breathed deeply, allowing the warm summer air to breeze through her lungs, her eyes never leaving her Knight’s. She smirked, still keeping her sultry look. “Are you not having fun anymore? Do you wish for this to end?”

 

Link gave her an incredulous look, his lips parting slightly before saying softly, “You know how I feel about you. You know I don't want this to end, just as much as you.”

 

Hearing his words gave the Queen a comfort in her chest. She felt an over abundance of love fill her heart as the feeling of butterflies swirled around in her stomach. After three years, he still managed to have this effect on her. He still managed to make her feel like she was a giddy teenager with a silly crush, even though their relationship was so much more than that.

 

He loved her, and she loved him. And even though they had never actually said it to each other, they seemed to have a mutual understanding. They could go a thousand years without say those three simple words and it wouldn't matter—

 

—Because they both already knew.

 

“Where is all this coming from?” Zelda asked. Her eyes and tone of voice softened, wanting her Knight to confide in her what was bothering him.

 

Link bit his lip, and began to sway on the balls of his feet. He did this when he was nervous. Zelda found it to be quite adorable.

 

“I overheard Impa speaking to the council earlier.” He paused while his eyes wandered to the open window. The breeze was light, softly blowing back the sheer white curtains while the setting sun cast through.

 

“What were they on about?” Zelda questioned, slightly curious now.

 

“They were talking about the future of this Kingdom. More specifically, they were talking about _you_ producing heirs.” His eyes met her’s again. He was visibility upset. Zelda felt a pain in her chest at the sight. “They want to set you up with a suitor. They want you to rule with a King by your side.”

 

 _A King._ She had thought about it, and knew that the council would push for this eventually—but she didn't expect it to be this soon. Hyrule was just beginning to blossom back into a civilized Kingdom. There were so many more important things that needed attention, and Zelda was surprised that Impa— _of all people_ —was pushing for this. Zelda felt a wave a panic surge through her. She wasn’t ready for marriage, or _children_...Especially to a suitor she had no prior engagement with. The thought of her having to marry a man she didn’t know—let alone, _love_ —absolutely revolted her.

 

“If— _once_ that happens, there won't be an _us_ anymore.” Link’s rough vocals dragged Zelda back to the conversation. “This _thing,_ that we have, would be forced to end—because you’d then be required to do _this_ with your _husband._ With your _King."_

 

Zelda parted her lips as she blew out a soft breath she had been holding. Her eyes glimmering with love and desire. She stood up then, the fabric of her robe cascaded downwards as she walked closer to him. Stopping a fraction away from her Knight, she noticed that his cheeks were suddenly stained pink. She smiled at the way he still managed to get flustered when she was close. She always thought he was so cute when he was blushing.

 

“Link,” Zelda breathed. He could feel her hot breath on his lips and was suddenly intoxicated with her presence. She had a smile like the sun, but laced underneath was yearning— _a passion._  Her words were like butter, smooth and delicious, and they halted his voice in a way that made him feel like putty in her hands. _“Do I look like a Queen who needs a King?”_

 

Her eyes never broke his, even as she waited for his response. And the response was simple. Link already knew the answer to her question, he just needed to find his voice to say it. Although the fact that she was stood inches from his face, dressed in nothing but a silk robe, was quite distracting. Nevertheless, he found his vocals after several long heartbeats, and he couldn’t deny the sly smile that just barely grace his lips as he responded with the obvious.

 

_“No.”_

 

“Then you have nothing to worry about.” She reached up and caressed his cheek, her fingers lingering over the tinted pink flesh.

 

“But what about Impa—” He started to argue, but was quickly brought silent as her finger lifted to his lips.

 

“Impa is not the Queen. I am.” She leaned in then, bringing her lips to his ear, her voice just barely above a whisper. _“And there will always be an_ _**us**."_

 

When Zelda pulled back to look at her motionless Hero, she was met with a pair of longing blue eyes. He gave her a look she had only seen once before. A look filled with devotion, desire, _want,_   ** _love_** —

 

It was the same look that he had given her, one hundred years ago, as he laid in her arms choking on his own blood.

 

 _“Now,”_ Zelda said, removing her hands from her Knight. “I’m going to ask you _again,_ ” Her dainty fingers slid to the tie that held her robe together. They dipped into the knot effortlessly, quickly undoing the binding and allowing the garment to fall helplessly to the floor. Link’s eyes immediately went to her naked body, clearly devouring the magnificent sight that was set upon him. Zelda brought her her hand back up to him, this time gently grasping underneath his chin. She brought his sight back to her own, and matched his passionate gaze with a voice lathered in lust.

 

_“Take off your clothes.”_

 

Link did not say another word as he quickly pulled his cerulean Champion's tunic over his head. His pale undershirt was next, followed by stepping out of his brown leather boots and then sliding down his beige trousers. His briefs were last, pulling them off slowly and then finally discarding them into the pile with the others.

 

The two of them stood there for a moment, silently consuming their bare bodies. The still air was broken by Link’s voice, deep and hungry.

 

“What now, _your grace?_ ”

 

He tilted his head, waiting for his Queen’s response. She parted her lips and leaned into him, her bare chest brushing against his. The top of her thigh went between his legs and was graced with the feeling of _him,_ already aching with _want_ against her pale flesh. Link closed his eyes, waiting to feel her soft lips press against his, but was instead just met with her breath. Her musical voice danced past and vibrated against his open mouth, causing his own breath to hitch and a strong feeling of voracity to envelope him.

 

_“Love me.”_

 

No further explanation was necessary, as all Link needed to hear were those two measly words.

 

He was on her in an instant. His feverish mouth parting with hers. Their tongues mingled and their breath mixed as she moaned into him, her hands sliding into his hair. She played with the strands and rubbed small circles to his scalp, earning a low groan from the aroused Hero. He then moved his own hands over her hips, squeezing lightly, and she complied by jumping up and wrapping her legs around his torso.

 

He held her like that for a moment. Her weight on his pelvis, hands in his hair and mouth attached to his. She started to rock against him, up and down, putting pressure on where he wanted her the _most._ He could feel her wetness collide against his skin as she moved, her breath hitching with every grind. She was _perfect_ , and _amazing_ and Link just couldn’t get enough of her. He wanted to touch and _taste_ every part of her goddess-like body, and make love to her as if his life depended on it.

 

He moved them to the bed. Laying them down with care, yet never breaking their kiss. She was on her back now, while Link hovered above her. Zelda kept her legs wrapped tightly around him as he moved his lips over to her neck, littering her flushed skin with flawless little kisses. She continued to grind against him, eliciting a deep rumble within his throat. He felt her chuckle, a light vibration spread underneath his chest and then a pair of delicate fingers found his chin, lifting his eyes to meet hers.

 

“Do you _like that?_ ” Zelda mused. The tones of her voice covered in excitement. “ _Hmm?_ When I _rock_ against _you?_ ” She repeated the motion, making sure she hit her mark _exactly_ where he was most vulnerable. His mouth fell open with a breathy moan, eyes closing ever so slightly.

 

Zelda smiled, mischief beaming all over her face. She kept up the grinding, eyes never leaving his. Her own heat started to build, settling in her lower belly. Her rocking became more urgent and suddenly her own moans were beginning to overcome his. Before she could reach her blissful climax, Link detached her legs from his torso, removing the contact completely. She felt cold from the missing body heat as a sudden feeling of frustration blossomed into her expression.

 

Now Link was the one with the mischievous smile.

 

 _What a tease._ She thought.

 

He slid his hands over her abdomen, feeling every inch of her silky skin. When his calloused fingers brushed over her breasts, her hips involuntarily lifted upward, aching for contact once again. Link reached down and gripped her upper thigh, pushing her back onto the bed. He met her lust filled eyes with his own; a smile spreading across his face. An idea popped into his head.

 

 _“Tell me what you need.”_ He asked, voice rasping.

 

His Queen bit her lip, never breaking sight with her Hero when she breathed, _“You.”_

 

Link almost growled at the sound of her voice, dripping with _want_ and _need_. He leaned down and found her collarbone, dragging over his tongue and gently nipping at the flesh. She moaned, and her lower half—again—started aching to be touched.

 

“Do you need me _here?”_ Link mumbled against her, his mouth never leaving her skin. He moved his heady kisses lower, this time finding her nipple. “Or—perhaps— _here?"_  Zelda threw her head back and started spilling curses from her pretty pink lips. Link moved further, his tongue stroking down her abdomen. _“What about—here?”_ Her body was shaking now, and her hands started griping the cream colored bedsheets. Link didn’t stop, he kept going downward. His mouth trailing over, and his voice vibrating every time he spoke. It was beginning to drive her mad.

 

The Queen of Hyrule was a puddle in his hands, and he absolutely adored it.

 

He absolutely adored _her_.

 

Finally, Link reached his destination. His hungry lips just barely hovering above her dripping center. He looked up to meet her emerald eyes, and was surprised to see her already staring. Link cocked a smirk.

 

“Oh….” he murmured. “ _I see_ …..you need me _here_.” Tentatively he dragged his hot tongue over her sensitive core, causing his Queen to cry out.

 

“ _Oh—fuck—_ ” She cursed, breathy and vulnerable. “Yes—oh goddess, _yes._ I need you _there—_ ** _right there_** _.”_

 

Link reveled in the sound of her voice. He loved to be the cause of her unlady like curses. Loved how she cried out his name, every time his tongue flicked against her sensitive spot. He thought about the first time they had done this. The first time his tongue ever touched _her,_ and the first time his name ever fell past her lips in a blissful moan. He remembered how overcome with pleasure he became as he tasted her for the first time. Sweet and warm and _oh so delectable_ —

 

He _loved_ the way she tasted.

 

Link’s mouth explored her sex, his tongue lapping over all the right places, just how she liked. He could tell she was nearing her climax as her hands found his head and had begun to push him deeper. She started to grind again, hips moving into his open mouth. Link pushed his tongue into his Queen, sending her over the edge. She cried out his name as her entire body jolted from pleasure. He held her firmly to the mattress, but his mouth never left her core, allowing her to ride out her climax against his lips. Her delicious juices flowed into his mouth, and he slowly devoured it all, savoring the taste.

 

As Zelda regained her breathing and steadied herself from her explosive peak, Link sat up while wiping off the excess wetness from his mouth. The sight made Zelda’s stomach tighten. The way he moved the back of his hand across his lips, his eyes completely satisfied as if he just ate the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.

 

The Queen found it incredibly sexy, and found that she was already beginning to feel the pool of heat budding in between her legs, once more.

 

She sat up then, abruptly pulling her Hero into a searing kiss. She could taste herself as her tongue danced with his. The aftertaste of a sweetness that elicited a pleasure within Zelda. Feeling hot with _need_ again, she pulled Link downward onto the bed. He was the one on his back now, as she climbed on top and straddled his pelvis.

 

She could feel _him_ , hot and hard and _ready_ as she settled into his lap. Link's chest began to rise and fall, ever so slowly, as he watched his Queen position herself just above where he wanted her the _most._  The heat of her sex emitted off of her as she lowered herself downwards, eventually connecting with him _._  They both moaned in unison as their bodies became one.

 

Zelda began to move, rolling her hips in a way that made Link see stars. His hands found her thighs, fingers gripping into her flesh, as she continued to rock against him. They soon found a rhythm, his sex slipping in and out of her effortlessly, causing a feeling of euphoria to quickly engulf him. She was so good— _so perfect_ as she bounced up and down, her golden locks falling around her shoulders. Link’s hands moved with her hips, and soon Zelda slid her own hands to cover his, intertwining their fingers as her thrusts became faster, _harder_.

 

His climax was quickly approaching. His chest was heavy and his breathing erratic. Their moans and whimpers of pleasure filled the bedchambers, the hot summer air making their bodies sticky with sweat. Link was sure that they would be heard. Zelda was now practically screaming with ecstasy, and even he was groaning louder than he anticipated. There was a sense of urgency in their love making. A sense of desperation….There was something different about tonight...Sure, it was still amazing and Zelda never felt— _so good—_ but there was something else that hung in the air, that Link just quite couldn’t put his hands on.

 

_“—Link—”_

 

A strangled cry came from his Queen as she came for the second time that evening. Her eyes squeezed shut and her body stilled from the violent orgasm. Link was not far behind, as her last thrust was just enough to snap the coil that had wound him tightly. A loud lustful moan slipped past his lips as he spilled himself into the Monarch of Hyrule, eyes closing and satisfaction clouding his mind.

 

Silence filled the air, except for their erratic breathing as the two of them came down from their heavenly climax. They were both covered in sweat, both from the humid air and the strenuous activities they were just engaged with. Link peeled his eyes open and found his breath catch in his throat at the sight of his Queen. She was still sat upon him, skin glistening and golden hair plastered against her body. Her gorgeous eyes locked onto his, and a smile spread across her pink lips.

 

 _...There will always be an_ **_us_** _…_

 

Link’s head felt fuzzy, looking up at Zelda. His chest hurt at the sight of her, yet he just couldn’t tear his gaze away. She was undeniably beautiful as it was, but here—settled in his lap—she looked _ethereal_. She looked like the goddess Hylia herself—and for a moment, Link couldn’t believe that she was _his._

 

Too soon—the feeling of her heat, sliding up and away from him, captured his attention. She rolled off, laying on her back; shoulders brushing his. Link turned to face her, snaking an arm around her waist; pulling her close. She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and practically melted into him, a light audible hum of happiness vibrating within her throat.

 

A comfortable quietness fell over the two of them. Outside, the sun had dipped just behind the horizon, leaving the two lovers now shrouded in darkness. Fatigue slowly began to take them, as they huddled peacefully together. Link could feel the heaviness of his eyelids began to close and by the feel of Zelda’s steady breathing, she was on her way _(if not already)_ to sleep as well. The Hero gently squeezed his arms around his Queen, the feeling of complete bliss washing over him. His forehead rest against hers and he felt a smile on his lips as the started to nod off.

 

Then he heard her voice.

 

_“Link?”_

 

It was soft, and quiet and peacefully wonderful—And Link couldn’t help but grin wider at the sound. His eyes remained close, as he was so close to drifting off, but he answered her with a light squeeze accompanied by a,  _“hmm?”_

 

“Promise me you’ll never leave?”

 

Link opened his eyes at that, the question leaving him puzzled. His sapphires met her emeralds and he immediately took notice in the look of worry, painted across her features. He squeezed her again, comforting her and affirming in a silent way that he wasn’t going anywhere. He then answered her with voice so soft—he was afraid she might not even hear him.

 

“Where would I go?”

 

“—Just... _promise._ Please—no matter what happens in the future, _promise you’ll never leave me?_ ”

 

Zelda’s voice seemed to crack at the last part, her eyes beginning to gloss over. Link took her face in his hands, his forehead against hers and his thumbs rest upon her rosy cheeks.

 

“I will _never_ leave you. Not now— _not ever._ **_I promise_**.”

 

Zelda smiled, a few tears spilling over, but they were not tears of sadness. He pulled her into affectionate kiss, their lips parting carefully and slowly together. When Link moved back, he noticed more tears had streaked her face. Before he could ask what was wrong she gave him a smile that made his heart race, and three words that would make him remember this moment until he would take his last breath.

 

“I love you.”

 

Her voice wrapped around him, causing an inevitable grin to overcome his features. Complete eternal bliss pumped through his veins, and It wasn’t until he felt his own tear fall unconsciously down his cheek, for him to realize that he had not responded. He placed his lips upon hers once more, tender and _perfect—_ and against her mouth he finally let the words spill helplessly from his throat, causing more tears to fall from _his_ Queen.

 

_“I love you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out with a lot more sadness and angst then I originally intended. Either way, I'm really glad with the way this ended up. If you want to see more one shots, shoot me a request either here--or on tumblr: littleladyyred.tumblr.com
> 
> If you like this; feel free to check out my long botw fic: [The Tie that Binds](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11277660/chapters/25223631). Chapters normally update weekly. I post it here and on tumblr. Thank you for all your support. I really appreciate everything. 
> 
> Until the the next fic, my friends <3


End file.
